Takuto's Nuzlocke ChallengeBased on a true story
by HunterxHunterLovah
Summary: Im not good at summaries and this is my first story. It is my adventure while doing the Nuzlocke! Hope you enjoy1
1. Chapter 1

The world of Pokémon...so diverse and vast. Many children set out into this world trying to be the best they can be...here we have a young boy by the name of Andre who sets out into this world to become a Pokémon master!

Takuto's Nuzlocke Challenge!

[Based on a true story]

"Aah...such a great summer! I wonder what Lyon is doing all cooped up inside? Oh?" Marisa looked down to her cell phone."Hello? Well if it isn't Aurea Juniper! It's been way too long! What's going on?... A pokedex? For my son? What a great idea! I think a journey would be a great experience for him!... Wait, she's here in Aspertia? ... Okay! Her name is Bianca right? A big, green hat with blonde hair? Got it! " She quickly put away her phone and when into her furnished home. "Takuto! I'm home!" She called out to me. I looked up from where I was standing and headed over to my mother. She sounded pretty excited for something... As I take my leisure stroll over to her, she just starts talking, stopping me in my tracks.

"Do you know Professor Juniper? Well she called me-we actually go way back... Well anyways, do you want to have a Pokémon?" She asked me. Well, this was out of the blue...to tell you the truth, I never really liked Pokémon. I just thought that they were just pets to keep company with. But my curiosity got the best of me, so said yes.

"Great! Now, do you know what a Pokedex is?"

"Yea mom...why are you asking me al-" I started but was soon cut off by her babbling.

"I knew you would! Do you want one?"

"Um, okay, but I don't know wh-"

"A girl named Bianca has come here to meet you. She has blond hair and is wearing a big green hat. And you're going to go look for her. And then you'll have a partner! You know how to open your bag right?"

"Mom, I'm not stupid...yes I do, but I never ag-"

"Then go look for her!" Damn, can't I finish one sentence? Gr...I don't even want one of those little pet things...but if I say something, she might get out the baseball bat. So instead of wasting more time, I shuffle out of the house. I wasn't in that much of a hurry to get a Pokémon, so I just stayed outside for a bit, looking over the lake. I was just relaxing over at the lake until I was rudely called out by...

"Takuto, sup!" A boy called out to me. That was Lyon, the complete opposite of me. He was always getting into trouble, but today he had his little sister, Leah with him. He wasn't going to try anything with her there." Did you get your Pokémon yet? Huh? Did ya? Did ya?" Ugh, how the hell did he know that I was getting one?

"Dude...how did you know?"

"Your mom told everyone in Aspertia about it! I'm a bit surprised though...I didn't know you were into Pokémon after what hap-"

"Shut up!" I snap at him. I would have used another word for that but Leah was standing right there. Lyon would have killed me.

"Okay, okay, sorry for bring it up..." He held his hands up innocently."anyways, their aren't any good Pokémon trainers here...I've beat every last one of them! I'm so bored!" He mumbled.

"Well, I have to meet this girl named Bianca and she's suppose to give me one..." I mutter out. Why, why did I have to meet up with him at this time?!

"Bianca huh..." He mumbled but was soon interrupted by Leah.

"Takuto...make sure you take really good care of your Pokémon! Ok?" She said. This comment made me smile a bit...which was surprisingly rare... I bring my gaze to Lyon and we both share a nod. I lift Leah up into the air making her laugh.

"I promise..." I smile. Leah was the only person that could make me smile.

"Yeah! Now let's get your Pokémon! Leah you head on home, Kay?" He said as I set her down.

"Okay big brother!" She said running off. Dang it...now I have to go get one..."

To be continued...


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2-Where we last left our hero, he was getting ready to get his first Pokémon, but sadly he wasn't that interested...

"Come on, lets go! I need someone other than my partner to trust. Yep, I'm talking about you! You seem perfect for the job! Now let's go!" He shouted, pushing me forward.

"Lyon...I'm not into Pokémon like you are...I honestly don't even want one. Can't you just tell my mom that I got one?" I pleaded as he pushed me along. Lyon shook his head quickly.

"Nope! Now, lets see..." He looked around for a moment before turning back to me."Bianca is probably out the Outlook..." He added. Most newcomers to Aspertia usually go the Outlook. That would be a good place to start... As we walk up the steps, we get into a little conversation.

"Taku...your lucky to be getting Pokémon and should be happy." He said.

"I don't know...I'm just not into that stuff..." I mumbled. As I speak, Lyon stops following me, causing me to stop as well.

"Go on and get your Pokémon! I'll wait here for you..." He pushed me up the rest of the way. In front of me was now a girl that fit the description my mom gave me. She didn't seem to notice me. I tapped her shoulder lightly.

"Um, excuse me..." I mumbled.

"Oh, it's so pretty!" She said, turning around. A small blush covered my face. She was actually kinda...pretty."Hello! Don't you agree?" I nod quickly to her question.

"My name is Bianca. Nice to meet you! I'm Professor Juniper's assistant. I'm here looking for a boy named...Takuto."

"That's me..." I said with a faint smile. She looked pretty surprised.

"Your Takuto? You are exactly what I expected! Pleasure to meet you! Now I have a question to ask you. Will you help me complete the pokedex?" She asked. I would do anything for yo- I mean...uh...

"Yea, I guess I could..." I tried to play it cool...how did I do?

"Really? Thanks! Filling the pokedex is totally fun!" Bianca reached into her bag and pulled out a capsule with three pokeballs inside."One of these Pokémon will become your partner! Now all you have to do is pick!" She added, letting all three Pokémon out. I glared at all three of them. The penguin one looked too happy...the pig just got on my nerves. I soon brought my attention to the green snake thing. It seemed just like me...quiet and un wanting.

"Can I get that one?" I pointed to the green snake. Bianca smiled.

"You chose Shivy, the Grass type! You guys are such a perfect match! So adorable!" She smiled."oh, I almost forgot, do you want to nickname your Snivy?" Nickname? Hm...I'm not really good at this type of stuff. Wait I got it...surprisingly.

"Ace..." I said.

"Nice nickname. Now that you've met your partner, you'll be getting a pokedex as well!" She smiled handing me a red and grey iPod of some sort. "Professor Juniper wants you to meet all the Pokémon in the Unova region!" I nod then look down at Ace as he looked up at me.

"Hello..."

"Hi..." Wait, is it me, or did that thing just talk... I looked back at the other two Pokémon.

"Osha!"

"Te-Tepig!" I couldn't understand them...yet, I understand Ace. I push that thought aside and look back at him.

"I guess we're partners..." I say, lifting him up to my shoulder and putting his pokeball in his bag. I preferred having him out here than in that weird device.

"Heeeeeey~ , how long do you want to keep me waiting?" Lyon said running up the steps. I thought he already left!

"Sorry..." I mutter as Ace popped up from behind my head. Lyon stared at Ace a bit confused.

"Who's this little guy?"

"Ace...my partner..."

"The pleasure is yours..." Ace said. Lyon looked at Ace, but all he seemed to hear was "Snivy, Sni, Sni..." Is it weird that only I can understand what Ace is saying? Hmmm...

"I know my sis already told you this, but take really really good care of him, got that?" He said poking my nose.

"The hell?! You know I hate that!" I almost shrieked making Ace laugh at me. Lyon pouted a bit. His eyes soon caught the sight of my pokedex.

"Cool iPod! Lemme see!" He snatched the pokedex from me and looked through it. He was like a kid in a candy shop.

"It's a pokedex, silly!" Bianca laughed. Lyon thought for a moment.

"Hey, do you happen to have any spare ones?" He asked Bianca."I want to get stronger and a pokedex would help a lot! Right?"

"Uh...who are you again?"

"Lyon! I need to search for something very important! And that pokedex could be the key to it!" Bianca thought long and hard. *sighs dreamily*

"Well...I guess it wouldn't hurt. I don't understand well but, going on a Pokémon journey is always good! Lucky for you, I have another Pokedex with me!" She went through her bag and handed Lyon a blue, white, red, and grey pokedex. The two seemed to be concentrating on each other, so I tried to take this chance to sneak away from Lyon, but he was always a step ahead.

"Let's see how good you are. I'll use my Tepig I hatched for an egg! Get ready Takuto!" What did I get myself into?

To be continued...


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3-Takuto has entered his first battle, but he has no idea what to do.

Lyon threw out one of those pokeball things and out came that pig again. I sigh a bit at it. Maybe I just didn't like it because it was so adorable.  
"Go Tepig!"  
"Hey, you have to let me go out..." Ace whispered in my ear.  
"What? How do I do that?"  
"Say 'Ace, I choose you'"  
"Um okay...Ace, I choose you." I called out as Ace jumped off my head and onto the 'battlefield'.  
"Now, I can only use Tackle and Leer, so just use those..." Ace muttered. I nod slowly, not understanding that much. Lyon seemed to notice my confusion and used it to his advantage. He put a hand out.  
"Tepig! Use Tackle!" He yelled as that pig charged for Ace.  
"Ace, Tackle." I say. I heard from my mom that grass types are fast. Turns out she was right. Snivy was able to match Tepig's hit, both of them getting damaged.  
"Takuto! I'll never forgive you for what you did to my partner!" Lyon said. He seemed pretty into it. I didn't really get it.  
"Tackle again." I said as Ace dealt more damage to Tepig.  
"Come on! Get more into it, Taku!" Lyon shouted out as Tepig returned the favor by attacking Ace hard on. Tepig and Ace continued to hit each other on and on until Tepig fell over. It fainted...I think...  
"Did we win?" I asked Ace. Ace sighed a bit and nodded, running back over to me. Lyon ran over to the fainted Tepig.  
"Aw, man...I could never forget this frustration, but good job Takuto!" He smiled. It seemed as if we had became even better friends because of that battle.  
"Now I know that you're a trainer I can count on!" Lyon laughed returning Tepig to his pokeball."well I'm going to head off first. Get stronger! Later!" He added, running down the stairs.  
"Both of you did great! But Ace is still weak compared to others...but with enough training they will be stronger. Come on, lets go to the Pokémon Center!"

After Bianca explained the Pokémon Center to me, she went outside to show my how to catch a Pokémon...I thought they just give it to you...now I feel bad for catching them against will. I took my good time in the PC before heading out.  
"Are you ready?" Bianca asked. Before I could answer, my mom and Leah came by.  
"So this is the Bianca we have heard about? Nice to meet you!" My mom smiled."Takuto, you picked a Snivy? That's great! Your both looking good!"  
"Oh, I know I look good..." Ace boasted.  
"Shut up... I mumble, looking up at him.  
"Oh, I almost forgot, I wanted to give you some running shoes." She handed me brand new shoes. They were just like my regular shoes...which made no sense.  
"Um...thanks mom..."  
"Their a perfect fit!" She smiles."Now you and your Snivy can run anywhere you like!" I felt something soon tug on my jacket. It was Leah.  
"Um...this is from me...please take it!" She said handing me a Town map.  
"Thanks..." I smiled, putting the map in my bag. This could come in handy one day.  
"Why do you have two though?" Bianca asked.  
"Oh, I wanted to give the other other one to my big brother!"  
"And who would that be?"  
"Lyon!"  
"I think that's a great idea!" My mom chimes in.  
"Aww, this makes me feel so happy! But now I have to go help you catch a Pokémon!" Bianca runs off to the next route.  
"Do forget to take care of your Pokémon and have a great time!" My mom called out to me as I started off on my journey...well almost...

To be continued...


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4-Takuto finally sets off on his journey!

I don't think I've ever been in the tunnel to route 19... But it seemed as if the man at the desk knew me.  
"Hiya Takuto! Before you head on out you need a- Oh? You have a Pokémon with you! Take this as a going away gift!" He handed me a purple bottle.  
"Wh-What is it?" I shuddered a bit.  
"It's a potion...it brings up my health..." Ace said, playing my hair.  
"Oh, well thanks Mister..." I smile wearily and exit the tunnel and enter route 19. It was so lush and...wow...I was actually taken aback by this.  
"Dude...listen...Bianca is trying to help you..." Ace said, making me snap out of my trance.  
"Took you long enough! Okay, so here is how things work. You pokedex will automatically record the Pokémon you have met so you don't need to worry about that. And when you catch the Pokémon, you get more detailed info about them! Now stand here, I'll show you how to catch one!" She smiled, walking into the tall grass. After taking a few steps into the grass, a purple cat with green eyes and pink markings popped out.  
"Ace...is that..." I started. It turns out I didn't even have to finish. Ace understood what I meant.  
"Yep...a Pokémon..."  
"Go! Lillipup!" Bianca threw a pokeball and out came a tan-colored, dog-like Pokémon. It had big eyes and a red nose, and its face covered by cream fur. Its large ears have spiky lower extensions. Its tail is spiky and shaped similarly to its ears. While I was analyzing Lillipup, Bianca turned back and looked at me.  
"First you have to lower the Pokémon's hp, then throw one of the pokeballs I gave you, like this!" She threw a pokeball at the purple cat as it was damaged by Lillipup. The pokeball bounced off of it's head and the cat was engulfed by a red light and was sucked into the ball. It rattled for a few second then just...stopped. Bianca clapped her hands together.  
"Did you get all of that?" She asked as Lillipup returned to it's pokeball. I nod slowly, getting the concept."now, you want to give that map to Lyon? He probably went to Floccesy town which is down this route! Now I have to go. Get strong and meet lots of new Pokémon that will soon become your friends! Bye bye now!" She said, heading back to Aspertia. I wish I could actually tell her that she is...pretty. I look up at Ace.  
"Well I guess it's just us..." I say, looking over at the tall grass.  
"Let's go and catch one already..." Ace said as I started walking in the grass. A few minutes later, a little beaver thing popped out, declaring battle.  
"Taku...that's a Patrat..." He said jumping down."let's go!" He said, ready to fight.  
"Okay, use Tackle." I called out as Ace swiftly attacked the wild Patrat. The wild Patrat to the hit. It looked pretty damaged to me. Sadly I was wrong because Patrat tackled Ace back.  
"Ace are you okay?" I ask. Ace nodded. I took out a pokeball and threw it at the Patrat. The Patrat was sucked in but didn't stay in. Damn, I was getting annoyed by the second. Patrat wasted no time and attacked once again, making Ace fly back.  
"Ace...okay...let's try this again..." I throw another time. This time, one...two...three...it stopped, I finally caught one! I know I know, that was so anticlimactic, but that was just how I rolled...*pops collar*. As Ace and I went over to the caught Pokémon, I look at Ace.  
"Um...good job Ace..." I mumbled, picking up the pokeball. Ace was about to respond but was cut off by a beeping noise in my bag. It was my pokedex...I slid it open quickly and I say Patrat again.  
"Patrat: The Scout Pokémon ... Extremely cautious, one of them will always be on the lookout, but it won't notice a foe coming from behind." It said. Before I even had the chance to put the pokedex away, it started beeping.  
"Would you like to give your Patrat a nickname?" It asked me. Ace and I exchange a bleak expression. I guess it wouldn't hurt...  
"Um...I'll name you Zu-Zu..." I smiled wearily, looking down at the pokeball."maybe I should go and heal you two at Aspertia before continuing..." I mumble, turning around.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~In Aspertia City's Pokémon Center~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

While Ace and Zu-Zu were getting checked up on a man with a red bandana motioned me over. I know my mom said never to talk to strangers but he seemed like he needed to tell me something. I walk over.  
"Y-Yes?" I shuddered a bit. The man looked at me.  
"Wait you're..." He started.  
We were inside Chargestone Cave when he started this conversation.  
"Thank you my friend..." He said to me."Return to the peaceful life you lived before." I hesitated.  
"Lord N. why are you releasing your Pokémon?" I asked him. Lord N looked away from me.  
"I can't... I just can't keep Pokémon confined in pokeballs! Also, if they stay with their Trainers, Pokémon will battle, and they will be hurt... Even if it is for changing the world to protect Pokémon... It's too hard for me to put through such pain... " He said.  
"But..." I started."Ever since we were young, we've caught Pokémon and made then battle. That's just how the world works, isn't it?" I asked him. Lord N shook his head sadly.  
"Who decided that catching Pokémon and making them battle each other is how the world works? That wasn't how things were before pokeballs were invented... The rules that govern this world are wrong!" Lord N's words surprised me.  
"Th-That's true..." I stutter." Well, I guess I'll let my Pokémon go, then." I step out, getting ready to release them. Lord N shook his head yet again.  
"Not yet! The world hasn't changed yet! The time to free your Pokémon will be when I befriend Unova region's legendary Dragon-type Pokémon, surpass the Champion, and become the hero!" He growled out.  
"Well then, I'll head to the next destination." It looked as if I head off, but I hid behind a rock to watch of The Lord.  
"I will separate Pokémon and people, and black and white will be clearly distinct! Only then will Pokémon become perfect beings! But then why... Why do those Pokémon seem so sad to leave me? ...Nabia2[my heroine of Pokémon Black]! Is it because of that Trainer that me heart wavers now? We're the words of the Pokémon in Accumula Town really true? Does that mean Nabia2 is an ideal Trainer?... The cries of the suffering Pokémon filling that room... The borderline between Pokémon and humans... I exist on that line. I live in the margins between everyone, so I will save them! I will change the world! And to that end, I must fight to the finish with Nabia2!..."

I had so much I wanted to ask. Like who Nabia2 and N were and how am I anyway like that? I fell completely silent.  
"Oh, I'm sorry...when I saw you, I just started talking for some reason. Please don't worry about it" He said, scratching the back of his head.  
"Oh, don't worry about it...it's okay..." I mumbled, going over to get Ace and Zu-Zu.

To be continued...


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5-Takuto hears an old story about N and Nabia2, leaving him confused and interested. Will he be able to focus long enough to get to Floccesy town?

"Come on out Ace, you too Zu-Zu..." I threw both of their pokeballs out as they exited. Ace immediately climbed up my head and looked down at Zu-Zu. She seemed a bit upset. I squat down until I'm about her level.  
"Um...hi...I'm Taku...and you name is Zu-Zu-" I was soon cut off by her talking.  
"Hi-Hi! Zu-Zu!" She chimed happily. This actually made me smile. I pick up Zu-Zu . She looked a bit upset when I did.  
"Zu-Zu lost! It's not fair! All Taku's fault!" She struggled in my arms. This almost made me laugh.  
"Maybe we can become friends? I'm sorry..." I try to say as normally as possible. Zu-Zu glared at me. I picked up Zu-Zu. She was looking a bit upset now.  
"Zu-Zu lost! No fair! It's all Taku fault!" She struggled in my arms. It sounded as if she hated to lose, which almost made me laugh.  
"Maybe we can become friends? Im sorry…" I say, holding in laughs. Zu-Zu glared at me then nodded a bit with a faint smile then forcibly went back into her pokeball. Well she's a character isn't she? Ace and I share a glance before laughing.  
'Well, it's time to head back out…" I mumbled, walking toward the door. I turn my head a bit to see that same guy from before looking at me. He got me thinking. Like who are this people and how am I related to them in anyway…and where are they now?  
"Um…Taku…" Ace whispered. And this legendary Dragon-type pokemon?  
"Taku." Ace repeated. My mom talked about it once, but that…that was when my dad left…I don't really want to get into that s—"Ow! Whoa!" I smack into the door-a little bit of the wall- and fall on my bottom. Ace sighed a bit as I got up.  
"Ow, why didn't you warn me Ace?"  
"I did…" He replied with a yawn. "What's wrong with you?" He asked slightly concerned.  
"Im fine Ace…just forget about it…" I walked out of the Pokemon Center a bit dazed. I couldn't get what that guy said out of my head…but am I really acting all that different? Even if I am, I shouldn't let that get in my way…not now. I could tell Ace was worried so I let out my signature weary-yet adorable- smile as we went to route 19 to fight more Pokemon. I had to thing about Ace and Zu-Zu and training them. Maybe is should get to that and end this chapter a bit short. The next time you see me, we'll be at Floccesy, no doubt.

To be continued…


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6—Takuto is so busy training, but by the time he finishes, he comes across a very special person next to Floccesy Town's entrance. Who could it be?

"Good job you guys…" I mumbled softly. Ace and Zu-Zu both look up at me with a smile. Ace looked up at me a bit concerned, as usual. I soon shrug it off. "Okay Zu-Zu, back in your pokeball…" I say as Ace jumps up on my head. By the time Zu-Zu went back into her pokeball, I felt a chill run up my spine. Someone or something was watching me. I look both directions a bit confused.  
"YOU THERE, TRAINER!" Someone called out form above me, making me shriek. "DON'T FEAR ME! MY NAME IS ALDER! IM A TRAINER WITH A KEEN INTREST IN THE WORLD! ONE OF MY GOALS IS TO TELL PEOPLE ABOUT HOW WONDERFUL IT IS TO WALK TOWARD THE FUTURE TOGETHER WITH POKEMON!" He shouted jumped down from the cliff he was on. I rubbed my ears a bit. I soon felt my face turn red when I felt myself being picked up by the waist.  
"The hell?! Put me down sir, please!" I shrieked. I wasn't really a fan of heights, or getting picked up by strangers. Ace is probably laughing at me and my reaction but I didn't care, I just wanted down!  
"And you are?" He asked me, completely ignoring what I said.  
"T-Takuto…can you plea—" I started but was soon cut off by Alder.  
"Hmph! So you're Takuto from Aspertia City!" He said looking at Ace. "Your Snivy is a fine looking Pokemon!"  
"Um…can you—"  
"But you're exactly a seasoned Trainer yet… Indeed! Ill train ya! Come with me!" He said taking-forcing me to go with him- to Floccesy Town. I just had to accept it now…no matter how much Ace snickers! Well, the first thing I saw at Floccesy Town was a Pokemon Center.  
"How are your pokemon doing Takuto?" Alder asked me. "Your Pokemon are always working hard for you, the Trainer, so you should always be kind and treat them like family! My house house is you ahead. Go and stop at the Pokmon Center then meet me there." He said, setting me down-finally!

After a short trip to the Pokemon Center, I headed to Alder's house. I felt a bit weird going to a stranger's house but I quickly forgot about it one I got there.  
"Come one, let's start train—Wait, why do you have two Town Maps?" He asked. Oh, god Damnit! I forgot all about Lyon!  
"It's for my friend…" I tell him.  
"Does this friend have a Tepig by any chance?"  
"Yeah… did you see him?"  
"I saw him training with his Pokemon in route 20…Well, go give him the map first then!" Alder went forward, pointing down a path. "just follow this path and you'll reach route 20!" He pushed me forward. Ace and I share a glance. I guess we're heading off to Route 20! I just hope I go get picked up again…

To be continued…


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7—Takuto has to go to Route 20 to go and give Lyon his map, before Alder can train him.

Wow…Route 20 is…large… bigger than route 19. And it has more people. They were Trainers just like me and whenever I would stand or cross paths with one of then, we would have to battle. It was pretty tough, but finally reached the entrance to Floccesy Ranch-the only place I was a loud to go to through Route 20. Lyon had to be there. I looked uneasily at the old wooden entrance.

"Come, let's go so we can train…" Ace whispered. I nod quickly and walk through. Immeadiately after we were ambushed by a wild Pokemon. Ace looked surprised.

"That's a Riolu…" He said. It looked pretty cool, so I might as well catch it.

"Ace…Vine Whip…" I called out. The wild Riolu held it's hand up as it attacked. It was enduring it… I threw a pokeball out before it could do anything. Failed. I tried again. Failed. And again. Success! I ran over to the pokeball. Before I could pick it up, my pokedex started beeping. I pulled it out quickly and slid it open.

"Riolu: The Emanation Pokémon. It uses the shapes of auras, which change according to emotion, to communicate with others." It said. "Nickname?" Oh god…well, it did have some type of mask on its face.

"…Bandit…" I smile wearily, picking up the pokeball. I look down at Ace. He looked pretty worn out. I picked him up. "Let's go to the pokemon Center…" I mumbled, running back to Floccesy Town. I didn't even bother letting out Bandit or Zu-Zu.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~One "Brief" Journey to the PC~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"Okay, time to meet a new friend…" I said, letting out Ace and Zu-Zu.

"Is it a boy or a girl? Huh? Huh? What is it?!" Zu-Zu asked. I blink a bit blankly.

"I-I don't know yet…chill a bit…" I smile wearily, holding up Bandit's pokeball and tossing it up into the air. Out came Riolu.

"Bandit at your service!" He said proudly. Im saying 'he' because girls don't usually puff their chest up like that…or at least I think…

"Well, you heard it yourself…this is Bandit…Bandit, I want you to meet Ace and…huh…where did Zu-Zu go?" She just disappeared out of nowhere.

"UM, H-HI! IM ZU-ZU, THE PLEASURE IS ALL MINE! I LIKE TO FIGHT AND HATE TO LOSE!" She shouted, her face was bright red. I look at Ace, wondering if he was about to do the same and surprising yes…yes he did. We both laughed at Zu-Zu. It looked as if someone has a crush.

"Shut up Taku! Ace!" She shouted.

"Okay okay…back into your pokeballs you two…lets go Ace." I said as both Zu-Zu and Bandit went back into their pokeballs and Ace climbed onto my head with his vines. I look forward at Floccesy Ranch. I wonder what else we'll meet here… I soon felt something poke my nose, making me shriek.

"Heeeeey~" A familiar voice whispered in my ear. I turn around and it was none other than Lyon."So you came here to get stronger too…how about a little friendly battle?" He smirked. Why the hell did Leah give me his Map?!

To be continued…


End file.
